True Love's First Kiss
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: ONESHOT Chad learns a shocking truth during Truth or Dare: Troy Bolton's never had his first kiss! So Jason, Zeke and himself decide to intervine to help their friend get this experience.


**Sorry, just a little plot bunny that I couldn't get to hop out of my head. So, this is something that I needed to get down before I continued with It Ends Tonight. It's just a short little one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wouldn't mind owning Troy.**

_**True Love's First Kiss**_

"Truth or dare Troy?"

"Truth," he said somewhat hurriedly. Last time it was his turn he had chosen dare and Chad thought it would be funny to have him steal Zeke's sister's make up and apply it to his face. Needless to say, Troy didn't fancy being Chad's victim again.

"Chicken," Jason teased as he stuffed another one of Zeke's cookies in his mouth. The entire basketball team was holding their game night and tonight it was being held in Zeke's basement. Many of them had protested the idea of playing Truth or Dare because it was 'girly', but after last week's fiasco (where Chad and Troy broke a window at Troy's house because of Monopoly) they had decided to play a verbal, 'harmless' game of Truth or Dare.

Chad groaned slightly. "I told you," he directed to the team. "The first bad dare Troy got he'd say truth the rest of the night!" He shook his head at Troy. "I don't know. Who was your first kiss? You never told me by the way," he added.

"That was weak," the team yelled. Troy went ridged. How could he answer that truthfully? How could he tell the basketball team that their captain who had girls surrounding him, had never been kissed.

Chad noticed he wasn't answering and held his hands out to silence the team. "Troy, man we won't get mad if it's one of our girlfriends." The team nodded in agreement. "As long as it wasn't Taylor," he added quickly, "no one will hurt you."

"It was Sharpay wasn't it," Jason asked, getting Zeke's elbow in his ribs. "Ow!"

Troy looked down at his shoes. "Well, if you're not going to tell us," Zeke said. "At least tell us when it happened so we can guess!"

"I can't," Troy whispered. "Because...I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Troy we're not stupid," one guy yelled. "You obviously have experience!"

"Yeah Bolton! You kissed Gabriella on the cheek and I know you were about to kiss her after the game. Who'd you lock lips with first?"

Chad looked into Troy's eyes and saw embarrassment. He knew right then that Troy was being serious, that East High's hottest, most wanted boy had yet to experience his first kiss. He sighed, suddenly feeling bad for Troy. "Hey guys, if Troy doesn't want to tell us, we shouldn't force him," Chad tried to reason.

"I'm going to bed," Troy told the group as he quietly stood and walked quickly to his sleeping bag. He covered his head with his blanket, trying to block out the conversation that he knew was going to happen. He knew Chad knew he had told the truth and Chad wasn't known for keeping secrets.

"He's probably kissed everyone at school and can't remember."

"Yeah, every girl wants him."

"I doubt he's a virgin."

"Wonder what Daddy Dearest would say if he knew _that_!"

The boys laughed, unaware that Chad wasn't joining in. Usually when it came to Troy or Chad bashing, Chad and Troy were the ring leaders. The team knew that all the things they said didn't leave the basement and were said in fun.

Before long, Jason, Zeke and Chad were the only ones still awake. "So Chad, who do you think Troy's first kiss was," Jason asked, bringing up a long dead subject.

"Dudes," Chad said. "We have a problem."

"What," Zeke asked.

"Troy's never been kissed." Chad's tone was serious.

"You're kidding," Jason said. Chad shook his head. "We've got to do something about that! I mean, that guy Alan, even he's had his first kiss!

"Exactly," Chad said.

Troy opened his eyes the next morning and blinked. "Morning sleepy head," he heard Chad say. He looked up into the faces of Jason, Chad and Zeke.

"Huh?"

"It's past noon," Jason said. "No one believed you were still asleep."

"Yeah," Zeke added. "Your dad called, we told him you'd be with us all day."

"Thanks." He looked around, "where's everyone else?"

Chad shrugged. "Home? I don't know, they all left around ten. I've been up since eight, Zeke and Jason since nine. I must say, you've slept longest." Troy sighed and buried his head in his pillow. "So...how long did you think you could keep it from us?"

Troy shrugged and his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.

"Well we're going to help you," Jason said.

"Even if we have to bring you to a kissing booth," Chad said hoping to get Troy to smile. Chad smiled himself at Troy's face, he looked like five-year-old who just did something wrong and the parents laughed because it wasn't bad at all.

"What's your plan," Troy asked quietly.

Chad wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll see."

Chad grabbed Troy, who was still in his pajamas and dragged him out the door of the house, Zeke and Jason following behind them.

After a day of Chad pushing girls onto Troy, he still had yet to kiss any of them. "Would you just kiss someone," Chad exploded.

"I want it to be kind of...special."

"Oh stop being a girl Bolton," Chad hissed. "Just pick a girl, or I'm going to pick for you and lock you in a closet until you've got your stupid kiss! Why couldn't you just be like the rest of the jocks and had this 'experience' years ago?"

"Chad," Jason said. "Stop it."

"Yeah Chad calm down," Zeke said. The three went into the ice cream shop, forgetting all about Troy, who sat on the ground.

"Why am I unlike the jocks," Troy whispered.

"Because you're different," came a sweet voice. He looked up to see Gabriella. "I saw Chad, Zeke and Jason inside. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh nothing," Troy said nervously.

"So," Gabriella said. "How are you feeling about this musical? I'm still shocked."

"Me too," he agreed. "Have you read the script yet?"

"Yes, Sharpay wanted to see it. We all stayed the night at her house." She took a deep breath. "Did you know there's a kissing scene at the end between Minnie and Arnold?"

"No."

"Oh," Gabriella said, trying to hide her excitement just in case he didn't like her the way she liked him. "Well, Kelsi put it in last minute."

'Yeah right Gabriella,' she thought. 'Sharpay put it in last night because everyone thought it would be cute for you and Troy to kiss. Not that he likes me like that,' she added miserably.

Troy was silent for a minute before he asked, "are you excited for the musical?"

"Yeah," she said enthusiastically. He chuckled and she bit her lip. "I mean..."

"Don't worry, I'm excited too."

She smiled and looked into his blue eyes and she could see him leaning in. He kissed her softly. "Wow," he said a grin spreading across his face.

"That was my first kiss," she told him.

"Mine too."

Inside the ice cream shop, Chad gave Taylor a high five. "Thanks for bringing her."

Taylor giggled. "Well you should have told me this morning. I could have had her anywhere."

"Well, I didn't think of Gabriella until he said he wanted it to be special," Chad confessed. Zeke and Jason nodded, trying to figure out how they could have forgotten that Troy was head over heals in love with Gabriella, even if he was in denial.

Sharpay and Kelsi laughed walking over from the counter with their cones. Sharpay handed one to Taylor. "Do you think we should give Gabriella hers," Kelsi asked, letting Jason lick hers.

"I don't think she needs it," Sharpay said, laughing slightly.

"I'm eating Troy's," Chad said, putting the cone to his mouth.

"You pig," Taylor said in disgust.

"But you love me anyway," Chad said, ice cream all over his face. He leaned towards Taylor, but she held her hand out to stop him.

"I'm not getting all sticky, wipe your face off!"

"Girls," Chad said to Zeke and Jason, earning a slap on the back of the head by Taylor. The six peered out the window to look at Troy and Gabriella one last time before finishing their ice creams, the girls occasionally licking ice cream off of their boyfriend's faces.

**So, what did you think. The idea just came to me last night. Wouldn't it be funny if Troy had never had his first kiss. I debated this being Gabriella's first kiss too, then decided why not.**

**Did you like it, did you hate it?**

**On to work on It Ends Tonight.**

**Review!**


End file.
